I'm Back
by CryingAngel95
Summary: Sonny has always been picked on. by chad. she and her brothers move to live with their mom in Hollywood. now she back and hotter that ever. and confident/independent.  story originaly by: Percabeth Jackson. Hurt/comfort, romance, humour and Friendship.
1. Goodbye

_**Hey guys I am so happy to be continuing this story for "Percabeth Jackson"!**_

_**I will try my best to make it as good as hers ( but I doubt it will be because I loved hers). I will add up the chapters she wrote first and then I will add up my own so keep reading. **_

_**Here's a big thank you to "Percabeth Jackson"!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 1(by Percabeth Jackson):**_

Hi. My name is Sonny Monroe. I have two brothers, Nico and Grady. Nico hits on girls but they ignore him. Grady is just ignored by everyone because he fat. While they are ignored, I am the exact opposite. I have frizzy hair, glasses, braces, acne problems, and I always wear baggy clothes. Chad Dylan Cooper and all the other snobs from the falls, this fancy neighbourhood, pick on me. Every day. It gets annoying. "Hey Chubby!" stupid Chad Dylan Pooper. "Chubby, the bride of Frankenstein called! She wants her… well… everything back!" "Well Pooper, you look no better than the hunchback of notradame. Actually, he's like Megan Fox compared to you." His face went red and is eyes ignited. "Milk her boys." They came up to me and dumped milk all over me. Spoiled milk. I started crying and ran to find Nico and Grady. When I found them, they saw me and rushed over. "What happened?" they asked. "Cooper." Was all I said and they rushed me home. When we got home, dad called mom and informed her that we were coming home to live with her. We packed up and left.

CPOV

I don't know why I pick on Sonny. I just do. She is so beautiful. I deserve every word she says to me. Good and bad. "Hey guys, you seen Chubby?" No. Her and her brothers left to live with their mom in Hollywood." No. No. _NO! _She can't be gone! Man my life sucks. Well, my life won't ever get any better.


	2. I'm Back

_**Here ya go!**_

_**Chapter 2 (by Percabeth Jackson):**_

_**Chad POV**_

_**5 years later**_

Ugh! Going back to Hollywood was not what I was expecting. Why I came back here, i don't know. Well, I do know. I came back for Sonny. Only problem was, I'm with Portlyn. We started going out after Sonny, Cloudy, and Rainy moved away. No matter how many times I tried to break-up with her, she threatens to sabotage my image. So, about two years later, I moved to Hollywood. There I got famous, but, I left out of embarrassment. Now that I'm here, the paparazzi are hounding me with questions of weird rumours that circulated around me moving back to Wisconsin. Me and Portlyn were starting Hollywood Arts so that we could have more acing skills. God... I really hope this wasn't a bad choice.

_**Sonny POV**_

Wow... five years can really change a person. I mean, I used to be a mousy little girl from Wisconsin, with frizzy hair and glasses, and now I've lost wait, my hair lost it's frizzy ways , I got contacts, and I have and wear fashionable clothes. Grady had lost so much wait and now both him and Nico were ladies men. Over the past few years, we made some friends, Tawni and Zora.

Finally, we got to Hollywood Arts. I heard there was going to be new students coming today. I hope they aren't snooty and arrogant.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

We were sitting in the lunch room when the new kids walked in. _No... It can't be!_

_**Chad POV**_

Portlyn and I walk in the lunch room and my eyes sweep he area for a place to sit, and they stop at one table with very familiar looking people. _No... It couldn't be__!_

_**Well that's another of her great chapters posted!**_


	3. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

_**Chapter 3(by Percabeth Jackson):**_

_**SONNY POV**_

I walked over to Chad and whispered in his ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." I hissed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. See you in a sec Portlyn." He said and then followed me out into the parking lot. When we got there, I turned on him.

"What are _you _doing here?" I screamed.

"The real question is what are you doing here? You don't have any talent."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I can sing and act. Didn't you get enough of teasing me in Wisconsin, or do you want to kill me to seal the deal?"

"You don't know anything." He growled.

"Whatever. I am not even going to talk to you because you are a wacka-doodle-do."

"A what?"

"A wacka-doodle-do"

"Yeah well so are you. I'm leaving."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good."

With that, we walked away from each other.

_**1 Week Later**_

Well, now it is time to start on the revenge. My new friends, Becca and James Puppy (aka Mr. Puppy), are like pranking masters. They always have an idea to get back at Pooper. Hehehe... This week is fun!


	4. REVENGE

_**Chapter 4(by Percabeth Jackson):**_

**Sonny POV**

Man! I can't wait until all my pranks are in order. I have one for Chad and Portlyn, but I have so many for them, they'll be begging for mercy! I can't wait!

"Hey Becca, is operation "Get back at Chad Dylan Cooper" in order?" I asked.

"All set!"

"All right! James, are the targets in position?"

"Targets in position."

"Alright. Man you stations and weapons!"

We took off running to our stations and picked up our weapons.

"3...2...1... NOW!" We started shooting with mysterious liquids and hot sauce. We then pelted them with water balloons full of rotten, old milk. Portlyn and Chad screamed like little girls and ran trying to fix their hair and fancy clothes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS!" I yelled as we headed towards 5th period.


	5. Stuck Like Glue!

_**All the chapters will be written by me from now on in this story.**_

_**Yay I'm excited well here is my first chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Sonny's POV**

_**I am still smiling and it's been two days since we pranked Chad and Portlyn.**_

_**Chad has been glaring at me non-stop! Haha he so knows it's me. WOOHOO!**_

"_**So what should we do next?" my good friend Zora asked me in a gleeful way. **_

_**She is a devious girl.**_

_**Sadly James and Becca were caught with empty balloons and hot sauce bottles in their lockers and won't be able to help us until the heat dies down with the principle.**_

_**But now my pranking team consists of Nico, Grady, Zora and my best Friend Tawni.**_

_**And me of course!**_

_**I happen to think we all make a great team!**_

_**I turned to Zora and smiled widely at her before answering "let's go with Tawni and Grady's idea!"**_

_**They all smiled at me and Tawni and I talked through what needed to be done.**_

_**20 Minutes Later while in vocal exercises with their teacher Miss Fitzgerald…**_

_**Sonny and Tawni snuck into the class room early and changed the singing plan for the day. And giggled know what would unfold.**_

_**When class finally started the teacher looked at her lesson plan with confusion before pointing to the two stools at the top of the class and said "Chad and Portlyn! Sit down and sing this song" while handing them the lyrics. They just sat down and the music started and they began to sing.**_

_**(A/N-Hey sorry but I was too lazy to separate the lyrics they sing **____** my bad)**_

~Stuck with eachother~

you can - think you can get free, you think you won't need me  
that you're gonna get you somethin better,  
but you know that we're in this forever,  
and you can - think you can walk out, even with your doubts,  
but you know that we're in this together,  
you can try to push me from you, nothing you do will keep us a part.

cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin you can do about it,  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - cause we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

now i can say that i would not care, if you were not there,  
tell myself that i'll be fine without ya, but i would die if i was not around ya,  
and i can try to convince you i don't need to be with you,  
but my only thoughts are thoughts about ya,  
what can i do, love is like glue. there's no way to .. tear us a part.

cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin i can do about it,  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - yes, we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

there's nothing i'd rather do, than to sit with you forever -  
can't think of nothin better than to be stuck with you.

cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin we can do about it  
cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin i can do about it  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - yes, we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin we can do about it  
it's been too long, it's been too strong - yes, we belong here,  
baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)

ain't nothin gonna stop me and you (eh)  
cause you know we just stuck like glue (eh)  
ain't nothin we can do, we stuck in love with each other.

_**Everyone clapped and whistled but when Chad and Portlyn tried to stand up they couldn't!**_

"_**Who the hell glued us to the chairs?" Portlyn screeched in rage.**_

_**Everyone laughed their heads off and Tawni screamed "hah you just stuck with each other"**_

_**Which caused yet another round of laughter but then the teacher told all of us to leave the room and she called the principle.**_

_**Well prank 2: complete!**_

_**This was getting better and better!**_


	6. SPLAT!

_**Another chapter! Woohoo!**_

_**After the glue incident I didn't see Chad for two days.**_

_**But when I finally did see him he marched right up to me and screamed "what the hell is wrong with you?" At the top of his lungs.**_

_**I shh'd him and replied "I'm just walking to class. Why?" **_

_**He stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. "I meant why are you doing these things to me?"**_

_**I smiled and replied "oh right, the pranks, well you see I have always been a fan of revenge and I thought you deserved some."**_

_**Her looked at me sadly and said but at least I didn't enjoy the shit I did to you." And walked away and I was noticed he was walking towards the music room and was close to warning him but it was too late he opened the door and…**_

_**SPLAT! Green goo poured all over him and I felt terrible.**_

_**He turned back to look at me with an angry expression that soon faded when he saw my face.**_

_**I could only assure that he could tell by looking at me that I felt extremely guilty.**_

_**Tawni and the others ran over to me cheering and saying "way to go sonny" but as soon as they looked at me they knew something was up. I just looked at them and then saw Chad walk into a bathroom that was not marked as male or female, so I walked in after him when he saw me he froze. I studied him. He had the green goo all over his head face and shoulders and some on his shoes so I pushed him towards the sink and turned on the tap. I pushed his head down gently and began to wash the goo from his hair once that was done he washed his face and took off his hoodie I handed him some wet tissues. He looked at me in confusion. "They're for your shoes." I explained. He shook his head and chuckled before saying "no that's not why I was confused, I was wandering, why did you help me?"**_

_**I stared at him not sure what to say but I got lost in his blue eyes. I had never realized how blue they were until now.**_

_**I quickly snapped out of it and said "well don't get used to it I'm still gonna get revenge on you!"**_

_**He stared in shock and asked can't we be friends?" I laughed and replied "not a chance." before walking out with a smirk on my face.**_

_**That night when I went to sleep I dreamt of Chad and his ocean blue eyes.**_

_**Prank 3: complete**_

_**But now there is a big problem I have a soft spot for that jerk… ugh… damn him!**_

_**Well here ya go I hope you enjoy this chapter because it marks the beginning of the many Channy moments to come. Woohoo!**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	7. BAM! A new Game To Play!

_**Hey I'm updating Because I got 3 nice reviews from someone called demilovatolover, so this is for her and everyone else who has reviewed my stories recently.**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

"_I've lost it, plain and simple!" I yelled in frustration as I vented to Tawni about what was going on. "Ooh sounds like love to me" she said with a smile._

"_That's terrible do you know what her brothers think of him already, they would crucify Chad if they knew she liked him!" Zora said. Sadly I had to admit she was right. I decided it was time to stop hiding in the bathroom so I wouldn't see Chad._

_The moment I walked out of the bathroom Nico & Grady ran up to me and said "we put a purple powder bomb in Chad's locker, and he's about to open it!" they said in excitement. I looked to see Chad was putting the key into his locker and I ran up to him and tried to push him out of the way and then… BOOM! The purple powder went all over the both of us! Chad looked at me and smiled lightly. Needless to say my heart was doing back flips._

_Nico & Grady ran over and asked "Sonny why did you do that?"_

_I turned to them and said "he's had enough!" I yelled at them a little louder than I meant to but they were going too far now. "Are you and Cooper Friends?" Grady asked in disbelief._

_Before I could answer Chad said "Sorta!"_

_I looked at him and smirked before asking "what makes you think I wanna be friends with you Cooper?" she chuckled before replying "Because I'm irresistible Monroe!"_

_I laughed loudly and walked away "that's got nothing to do with friendship" he caught up to me and Asked "well then can we be friends?" I smiled and gave him a choice "I'll make you a deal, I'll be your friend if you can be a decent human being every now and again!"_

_I was now swimming in the deep blue pools of his eyes._

"_Fine!" he yelled._

"_Fine!" I replied._

"_Good" he said stepping closer to me._

"_Good!" I also stepped closer while I said it._

"_So, are we good?" He whispered to me._

"_Oh, we are so good" I whispered back._

_And right as he leaned in as if to kiss me I turned and walked away._

"_See ya later, buddy!"I called over my shoulder to him._

_I heard Tawni and the others cheering._

_Looks like Chad and I have found a new game to play!_

_**Well I hope you liked it! YAY CHANNY!**_


	8. important author note!

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm so sorry! My computer broke down. I'll add some new stuuf up a.s.a.p! Once again… SORRY!  
I hope you all had an amazing christmas and an awesome new year! 


	9. Dinner and a Broken Heart

**Sorry it took so long for ne to update this. But I'll try make my updates more regular from now on.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

_Right now I am sitting in Chad's kitchen eating dinner with him and his family. Why? You may ask, and that is a good question. I think before I continue explaining what's happening now I should explain how I got into this situation._

_**Flashback**_

_Ever since Chad and I decided to be friends we have been "flirt-fighting" nonstop. Needless to say Tawni is trying to meddle, what was uncalled for though, was my brothers also wanted Chad and I to like each other. So when I got back to my dorm room that was shared with Tawni and Zora, I found a pile of books on my bed. It turns out my brothers' stole a bunch of Chad's school books and so I had to give them back. When I complained to Tawni that I had no idea where Chad lives she handed me a piece of paper with his address. I reluctantly left my room and went to Chad dorm. When I got there I knocked and a woman opened the door and smiled before screaming "Christopher, look who's here!" at which point a man joined her and after a moment of staring at them I recognized them. They were Chad's parents. "oh hi I was just bringing some of Chad's books over.". Luckily they didn't ask why I had them in the first place. I handed them the books and was about to leave when Chad came to the door and smiled at me. "Hey Sonny, what's up?" I simply replied "nothing much, how about you?" he smirked before saying _

"_Oh I'm… fine!" _

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

"_So are we good?" he asked._

"_Oh we are so good!"_

_His parents stared at us for a moment and then out of the blue his mother asked "would you like to come over to our place and join the three of us for dinner?" Chad looked as shocked and confused as me but I couldn't exactly say no could i? "Ummm… sure"_

_**End of flashback**_

_Oddly enough I was enjoying myself. When we were all finished, which was about one in the morning (we also watched some movies and looked at Chad's baby pictures) , Chad drove me back to campus (which was just common curtsy, I mean, he was going back too). Chad walked me to my door and said goodnight before kissing my cheek. We stared at each other for a few moments and then next thing I knew we were making out against a wall. It was like nothing I've ever felt in my entire life. The kiss was like fireworks but whenever he hands touched any part of me it felt like fire. But I pulled away. "Chad you have a girlfriend!" I said once I remembered that teeny tiny detail. He looked me in the eyes and whispered "she's nothing compared to you." And as light as a feather he kissed me again. "then be with me!" I told him. "I can't leave her" he told me with a pained expression. He gently kissed my forehead and held me in his arms for a moment and then he let go of me and he left and I walked into my dorm room to find Tawni and Zora looking worried and angry, but when they looked at me that vanished. "What's wrong?" Tawni asked. That's when I realized I was crying. I sat down and told them everything and that's when Tawni decided Chad didn't deserve me anyway, and he was an idiot to let me slip away. No matter what anyone said to me it wouldn't matter because right now the only thing that could stop the pain I felt was the same person who caused it._

**Well I hope you liked it! But if it's shit I'm sorry, but its 6:27 am and I have been awake for over 24 hours.**

**xXx **


	10. author's note! BDAY!

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated I had some p[problems with my laptop, but my uncle finally fixed it and I will be updating again in no time at all.

But I have much, much, much bigger news… I'M TURNING 16 TOMORROW!

Haha I'm so unbelievably excited I will be making some birthday related stuff on fanfic because I am in the birthday spirit. LOL!

I love you all loads! xXx


End file.
